


I think you'd like it

by British_CupOfTea



Series: War and Politics [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cap needs some love, Coming Out, Dad's Army s1 ep3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Julian isn't too much of a dick, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Snow, bi julian, please help this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_CupOfTea/pseuds/British_CupOfTea
Summary: "Set post Xmax Special"It's snowing outside Button House and The Captain finds himself acquainted with Julian. It's late and the politician wants to watch TV, unlike Cap who wants to watch the snow from the best view.Emotions brew when Julian ruins the moment.
Relationships: The Captain/Julian Fawcett
Series: War and Politics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084937
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	I think you'd like it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I said I'd be posting this a more serious fic and, well, here you are!!!
> 
> It isn't the best - I'm not that great of an writer but I've tried! :D
> 
> I hope this makes up for the other day's abomination :D
> 
> I did add a chunk into this before i published it so i apologise if that makes it any worse
> 
> Apologies for any grammatical mistakes I may have missed - very very sorry.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!! :)

The house was silent as snow fell heavily outside. All the lights remained off as nearly everyone remained fast asleep.

Though, different could be said for two of the Ghosts in Button House.

Stood by the window, watching upon the now white lawn, stood the ghost of a WW2 Captain. His harsh blue eyes remained fixated on the snow as it fell. He let out a gentle sigh and pulled himself away from the peaceful sight, turning around to see a figure sat on the sofa behind him.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow, asking inquisitively, whilst recalling the man hadn't been in there a few minutes prior.

"Nothing." Julian spoke, glancing up at him.

"Well.. You're trying to turn on the television with that remote control, Fawcett, I'm not an idiot."

"If you know, then there's no need to ask." The other ghost scoffed before gripping his wrist firmly and pressing his finger down onto the "ON" button, straining his voice as he did so.

The dark room filled with light and sound, shortly after, as the tv switched on. Julian relaxed into the sofa, exhaling with pride.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" The Captain slowly walked over, his hands held behind his back.

"Don't tell me you missed all of that," Julian pointed at the remote, shifting in the chair, "and anyway, I could ask you the same; this isn't your room."

There was a brief pause.

"I was watching the snow." Cap cleared his throat, pacing behind the sofa. "Much better view, here. And more importantly, the troops-" 

Julian let out a bitter laugh, "The troops? ' war's over, remember, Cappy?"

"Don't you dare call me--" 

The other man cut him off, waving his hand, before he had the chance to speak. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some tv to watch. Ta ta." 

"How dare you!" Captain hissed, "That's no way to speak to a--" 

"--man of your rank. I - don't - care." Julian groaned loudly in annoyance, saying each word slowly. "I'm just trying to watch some tv in peace! Can't a man do that anymore?"

The officer put his foot down firmly, "I'm not leaving, you know? I'm going to stay right - here." 

"Fine. Just do it quietly." The MP ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes.

The Captain frowned at the other man, shaking his head in disapproval. How could a man, who was supposed to be of high standard, behave like this? Like an arrogant, spoilt child? Wait, nevermind, he's a Tory - what did he expect?

"Now listen to m--"

"shush shush shush!" Julian hissed, his hand waving far more violently this time, "it's starting."

_Who do you think you are kidding, Mr Hitler?_

"What?" Cap frowned, taking his attention off of Julian and now onto the TV. "What's this?"

_We are the boys who will stop your little game,_

"Dad's Army." The other ghost glanced back at him, wincing a little, "If you want to watch… then sit down." He took a deep breath, "I- I think you'd like it."

The Captain's eyes widened, Julian was an utter dick, a self centered dick, so why was he now recommending some television show? 

He narrowed his eyes, part of him wanted to continue to be petty: prove his dominance and strong willingness over the other man by continuing to stand and not pay attention whilst another thought toyed at his mind. 

"No no, I'm fine. I'm going to stand right here and wait for this… show… to end. It's disturbing my ability to… watch the snow." That was, until, in the corner of his eye he caught a-hold of british planes flying on screen. 

The screen changed to other shots before Cap finally gave in and turned face-on towards the tv. 

_"This beautiful summer of 1940 will be remembered as Britain's finest hour"_

"1940?" He spoke softly, walking closer towards the sofa.

"Yes. It's set during.." Julian bit his lip slightly, almost dreading the next half of the sentence, "the second world war." 

The Captain slowly walked around the sofa before sitting down beside the other man. Trying to act as if he hadn't gained an interest - despite how obvious it was that he had.

Minutes passed, the pair remaining in utmost silence. Julian occasionally glanced over at the officer, sneakily studying the expression of interest and fascination that had been plastered onto his face.

"This doesn't seem like your type of television, Fawcett." Cap gave him a side eye, taking a mental note that he was being watched.

"I haven't watched it in years." he mumbled softly. 

Julian took a deep breath before leaning in closely to The Captain and whispering into his ear, "And besides, everyone has a guilty pleasure." He pulled a smirk and leant away, simultaneously placing his hand on the other ghost's thigh.

The officer let out a gasp as he felt his cheeks flush bright red.

"I- I- you-"

"Sh… quiet or you'll miss it." The politician winked at him before turning his head back to face the television, but continuing to trail his fingers along his thigh.

Cap sat as still as a statue, too afraid move. If he was still alive, his heart would've been pounding in his chest. His breath began to go shallow (besides the point he doesn't need to/doesn't breathe???), every muscle in his body had tensed.

He stood up.

His legs were begging to give from under him as he wobbled over to the window and leant against the cool glass, breathing (you get what I mean) heavily. The amount of panic that was surging through his mind and body had blocked out the fact that the TV was now paused and Julian was sitting, staring at him. 

Gah! How embarrassing?! He shouldn't be showing this much emotion in front of an _enemy_.

"What are you staring at, you twerp?!" He stammered.

There wasn't a reply for a few moments as the Captain began to try and regain some dignity to himself.

"Captain.." Julian began in that sly politician voice that MPs use before they give an opposing opinion.

"Good Lord..." He shook his head.

Julian groaned internally. Damn it. He'd pushed him too far. "Look, I- I'm sorry."

"In the name of the king- how do you always manage to ruin things, Fawcett? Hm? I was finally starting to see some human in you, Christmas- Agh! Blast it!" He stamped his foot on the floor and turned back to face the snow.

No response after a few moments. Hah. That'd shown him.

"I didn't know you didn't feel that way." 

Oh no.

The Captain paused. His face screwed up in contemplation. He'd only ever heard Julian sincere, once. The Christmas that had just passed. 

"Bally hell… what are you- whatever do you mean, Fawcett?" He spun around slowly.

Julian had moved, now sitting on the arm of the sofa, arms folded, his face covered in concentration - as if he was preparing to make an important proposition to other MPs.

"I thought you bended that way, Captain." He made a little hand gesture.

"'Bended that way?'" He parroted, "Good Lord- what sort of accusation is that?"

"I've seen how you look at men, Captain," Julian was now on his feet, "I remember those builders- oh! And Pat mentioned when that film crew--"

"There was nothing in either of those events! You have nothing against me, Fawcett."

The politician gave him a sort of… glare? "Who's Havers?"

The Captain froze, his eyes widening, "H- Havers?"

"Yes, Havers." 

"No- No idea." He turned his head towards the tv, not blinking, his eyes beginning to burn from the bright light.

"Are you aware that you sleep talk… occasionally." 

Cap bit the inside of his cheek, "If you're trying to blackmail me… Dear god- you are, aren't you, Fawcett? How dare you--"

Everything happened too quickly.

The Captain went to walk away but in a blink of an eye, Julian was stood at his side. How the hell did this politician have reflexes like that?!

He was cut out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder, making him go rigid.

"No. I'm not. Captain, Christmas made me realise that you only have one shot at life. So.." he took a deep breath.

The soldier in front of him was now staring into his eyes, desperately searching for an answer. Julian could see the tears slowly edging their way into the other man's eyes.

"Take your shots. Your chances. Stand for this idea, oppose the next. Do it." He gave a weak smile.

Cap stared at the firmly gripped hand on his shoulder and then back at it's owner.

"Havers was my lieutenant." His voice wavered slightly, "He left me. He left me to fight on the front line - he was a brave lad." A sad smile appeared on his lips as tears began to drift down his cheeks before he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"I loved him, Julian. I did." He looked back into the other man's eyes, "So yes…" his voice wavered again, " do suppose I 'bend that way'."

Julian gave a sympathetic smile.

"I know it's not wrong anymore but… that fear… of my darkest thoughts being found out… my- our intentions. It was so different back then… You must've been so lucky to not have had to live in as much fear as I..."

There was a moment of silence where the other ghost seemed to plan his words carefully,

"They don't go - your worst thoughts never fully do." He tsked. 

Cap let out a shaky sigh, "I've never told anyone that: in either life or death. No one knows how I felt about Havers… not even he himself." 

"Well, I'm honoured that I heard it first."

"And don't you dare go and, bally well, blather this information to the others." The Captain snapped, harsher than intended.

Julian exhaled, massaging his thumb into the Captain's shoulder. "Wasn't intending to."

The pair stood in a comfortable silence, the politician massaging the other man's shoulder in the dim light of the tv.

"Good lord- I can't wait any longer-" The Captain spun himself around and grabbed Julian by the collar, closing the gap between them both as their lips met.

The other ghost's eyes widened in shock - never in his whole life (and death) had he experienced such a... powerful kiss! It was like every kiss he'd ever received before built him up to this moment - prepared him. God, Julian had been kissed, A LOT, but this one... this one won by far.

When the pair pulled away they stared into each other's eyes and began to laugh tenderly, relief on their faces yet still very tense.

"I think i need to sit down." Cap finally croaked out after a few moments, his left hand reaching across himself and slipping over the other man's.

"Of course- I think- I think I do too." Julian held onto him as he guided the officer back over to the sofa before both men dropped down - breathing heavily with built up nerves.

The Captain thought hard for a moment, Julian was never this nice, he was a dickheaded Tory who thought he was the stuff. "God... This isn't some… elaborate joke… you've got with Thorne, is it?" 

"No, it's not." 

Cap tightened his grip around Julian's hand, afraid to let go. "Why now?" He whispered.

"Is nearly 25 years too soon?" Julian teased.

The other man gave a sad laugh before he felt newfound tears in his eyes. "Not soon enough." He sniffled. 

The Captain relaxed when he felt an arm wrap itself around his middle and pull him into a tight hug. He felt the tears flood down his cheeks and watched them soak onto Julian's collar as he had leant back and rested his head on the other man's neck.

He felt safe.

He felt loved.

-For the first time since Havers had left.

The hand that had previously rested on his shoulder now cupped the left side of his head, gently ruffling his hair.

Part of him hated the lack of control he had of the situation, the amount of emotion he had just subjected himself to, whilst the other part couldn't stop beaming. The world seemed to stop, the tears that carried so much pain eventually slowed down, into a much more calmer sob.

"Hold on." Julian moved his arms up to above his own shoulder and forced his finger back down onto the "PLAY" button, the episode continuing from where they had left it.

The Captain watched the programme, a sort of familiarity helping relax him even more: he even laughed quietly at the jokes.

After ten minutes or so, Julian glanced down to see that Cap had simply fallen asleep. A smile drifted across the politician's face as he gently lay down on the chair, careful to not wake the man in his arms.

He'd done a good thing.

-

Alison walked into the room at half eight, yawning. She ran her hands over her hair before her eyes widened: slightly taken aback when she saw the two men laying on the sofa.

A soft smile appeared on her face before she quietly tiptoed out of the room.

She was just glad they were finally both somewhat happy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Once again, apologies if there were any mistakes of if the fic itself wasn't any good.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed :D
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
